Midnight Rendezvous
by Neptunesdemon
Summary: Hired to return the stolen son of a wealthy businessman, vampire slayer, Chang Wufei, soon finds he has until dawn to make things right when he finds his quarry has been bitten. Two or three shot fic to break my writer's block. Please be sure to read A.N.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just a random two (or three) shot. I was once again in a supernatural and action mood. Though lord knows I'm horrible at writing action. Anywho, let's get this over with. Enjoy.

Warnings: Most likely some OOC and bastardization of somebody.

------------------------------

The pounding sensation of the bass did nothing to affect him as he sat at the bar, a mixture of gin and tonic nestled between his palm. Dark eyes were staring at the mirror that ran the length of the bar, ignoring the bodies that brushed against him to order their own drinks. With his right hand occupied with holding his glass, his left was free to idly run its fingers over the cold metal of the gun that was hanging from a holster on his hip. Dressed in black he blended in quite well with the other patrons, though there was one thing that set him apart from all the rest. He smirked as he took a sip of his drink, his eyes studying himself in the mirror, the only reflection that the glass held.

He laughed to himself, gaining a few suspicious looks that he easily ignored. The bartender came in his direction, his green eyes looking down at him in disapproval. He looked up at the young man, whose hair came forward in a bang to cover one side of his face. This one he had met before, in fact, he was his inside man.

"Hello, Trowa.", he greeted, not even bothering to yell.

He was sure that the young man was able to hear him over the blaring music, which had turned from a pounding bass featured hip hop to a screeching heavy metal ballad. Trowa watched down at him with an air of annoyance, his hands busying themselves with making the dark-haired man in front of him another drink. This one was a rum and coke, which Trowa handed him none too gently.

"I thought I told you that you weren't welcome here anymore?", the young man asked, leaning forward so that human ears could hear him, "You and I are through, Wufei. Do you know how much danger I'm putting myself in?"

Wufei only offered him a smile before he finished his first drink in one swallow. He then lifted the next, taking it at a reasonable pace and enjoying that the vampire in front of him was becoming impatient. When he was done he rested the glass down, before leaning forward on his elbows onto the counter top.

"Why the change of heart, Tro?", he asked, studying the young vampire, "You used to be willing to help me."

"Yeah, well I don't want to anymore."

He would have walked away but Wufei was too fast for him, reaching out and grabbing hold of his wrist which was covered by a leather wrist band. Ebony eyes glared up at Trowa as he removed a knife that was hidden in a sheath under his pant leg. He ran it across the leather, Trowa crying out as the blade cut into his skin. The blade was made of pure silver, so its cut would have to heal at a normal speed.

"So sorry.", Wufei apologized emptily.

The cut had been intentional and Trowa knew it, but he did nothing more than glare, trembling in a mixture of fear and anger. He had first met this slayer a year ago and had managed to work out a deal with Wufei in order to keep his eternal life. He gave Wufei the information he wanted, mostly about the vampires that were higher up on the immortals' social ladder. Who did what and why, and what their next move was. The last vampire that Trowa had informed Wufei on, the young man had promised himself would be his last job. However, it would seem that Wufei was not going to let that happen.

Nimble fingers removed the now useless wristband, revealing the newly acquired symbol on the inside of the vampire's wrists. Wufei's fingers tightened painfully as Trowa tried to pull away. Wufei was aware that he was attracting attention and he was hoping to attract the right attention.

"So, you've found yourself a clan and new protection?", Wufei asked, his face holding a frown, "Hoping I'd get intimidated and back down, Trowa?"

"Let go of me!", the vampire demanded, his voice on the brink of panic.

Trowa's objection stopped short as a gun he had been introduced to before was pointed in his direction, his sensitive ears hearing the faint click of it cocking over the loud music.

"There's only one way out of our partnership, kid.", Wufei told him, pulling Trowa closer, "And I'm pretty sure you'd rather not take the risk of leaving."

"Wufei, please.", Trowa begged, knowing Wufei wouldn't hesitate to kill him, "I just want to live my life without trouble."

"You found trouble the night you attacked me and since I took pity on a vulnerable 'newborn', you owe me big time.", Wufei explained, standing from his stool, "I could have just as easily killed you that night without regret. I can do that now, if you think you're no longer in need of my company. The way I see it, if you're not doing anything for me, then I might as well be rid of you."

Trowa stared at the slayer with disbelieving eyes, not exactly sure why no one had thought to try and help him. However, the other vamps that crowded the club knew who the Asian man was and thought it best to mind their own business. Too many vampires had lost their eternal lives because of him and even though they despised the mortal with a passion, they found it best to keep clear of his wrath. Wufei was growing impatient and jerked the young vampire to grab his attention.

"Make a choice, Trowa."

Knowing that the only choice he could make was to help the slayer, Trowa nodded. The gun was lowered and his wrist was released, Wufei replacing both his gun and knife in their proper places. He watched as Trowa gently licked at his wound, green eyes staring at the slayer with distaste.

"Do you want to talk here or go someplace private?"

Trowa pretended to ponder Wufei's question, looking behind the mortal man at the small group of vamps that sat in a private booth. His newly found master smiled at him, his fangs gleaming in the dim lighting, assuring Trowa that it was alright. The older vampire sat dressed in the same black as everyone else, a rope like braid hanging over his shoulder. Trowa motioned to the back door with a slight move of his head and his master answered with a single nod. It was okay, he could let the slayer get his way.

"Come on.", Trowa finally said, walking out from behind the bar, "I can't talk in here. Let's go outside."

Wufei allowed himself to be led off, but not before he was looking to where Trowa's eyes had strayed. He ended up staring at a vampire whose very aura announced that he was a clan leader. The braided vamp raised his glass in greeting and Wufei only snarled. Something was telling him that this particular creature was going to play a much larger part than Trowa's new master.

He was led out of a fire-escape, the two ending up outside in an alleyway. Trowa closed the door behind them once they were outside, having made sure that no one had followed them. He then turned to Wufei, who stood staring at him and waiting for the young man to tell him any and everything.

"What did you want, Wufei?", Trowa questioned, his arms crossing over his chest, "You usually don't show up without a reason for seeking me."

Wufei studied the young vampire for a moment, who was only dressed in a pair of black jeans and a sleeveless turtleneck of the same color. He buried his hands into the pocket of his overcoat, shrinking away from the cold of the winter night. He had no idea how Trowa could stand it, then again being undead probably helped. He let the thought go, he had business to attend to. He pulled his right hand free of its pocket, now holding a collar in his hand. He flung it to the ground and it landed in the gray slush at Trowa's boot clad feet, the vampire unconsciously taking a step back. The movement did not go unnoticed and Wufei smirked, replacing his hand into his pocket.

"You've seen a collar like this before, have you?", he questioned, drawing Trowa's attention to him.

He narrowed his eyes onto the creature, but Trowa remained silent as the slayer waited for his answer.

"Your silence tells me that you do.", Wufei observed, stepping closer, "You know about the Underground slave trade?"

The two were now face to face, Wufei making sure that he kept eye contact with the vampire. Trowa himself was unable to pull away from the man's gaze, and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to lie with Wufei staring at him. Swallowing nervously, he decided to give it a try any way.

"I don't know what you're talking about.", he offered, Wufei merely snorting.

"Yes, you do.", he reminded the green-eyed vamp, "You spent an entire month in the Underground. You know what vampires do there and I'm pretty sure you ran into some slavery. Humans traded to vampires with the highest bid. Vampires usually buy them so that they can feed off of them. Others use them as servants or even for their own pleasure."

"Wufei-"

"Don't stand here and lie to me, Trowa.", Wufei cut him off, his tone deadly, "I don't like liars. Very unfortunate things happen to those who lie to me."

His hand pulled free from his pocket once more, this time holding a photograph. He looked down at the smiling teenager, a handsome blond-haired, blue-eyed boy who had to be no older than fifteen. He held it out for Trowa and the vampire hesitated in reaching for it. He finally took it, vampiric eyes studying the picture intensely. Wufei watched him as he did, noticing the look of recognition that flashed briefly over Trowa's face before it was hidden. The vampire was soon holding the picture out for Wufei, shaking his head in an answer to the question that Wufei hadn't asked.

Wufei only looked down at the picture once more, a feeling of remorse passing through him. The boy's parents had come in need of the slayers help. The boy had been missing for two months now and the police seemed to be getting no where. Of course, they couldn't do much with the parents withholding pertinent details. It would seem that Mr. Winner, the boy's wealthy and industrious father, had received his wealth through the help of the Underground. That meant the man had willingly put his family in danger for selfish gain. When Mr. Winner refused to pay, his vampiric loan shark decided to take his payment. It would seem that his son, Quatre Winner, was as valuable as the amount which was owed.

However, it was only assumed that the boy had been taken by vampires, but Wufei wouldn't be surprised if that wasn't the case. He had taken cases like this too many times and it usually turned out that the young man or woman had willingly left with the vampires accused of taking them. Then again, there were many usurers in the Underground and they were cruel enough to make a child pay for a parent's sins. He didn't like the idea that this poor boy now suffered for his father's selfishness. If he had been put through the slave trade there was no saying as to what had become of him. Wufei didn't want to take the case, but gave in when he saw the opportunity to get new information about the vampiric community.

He looked to Trowa once more, who had his arms wrapped about himself as if he were cold. Wufei knew that wasn't the case, the cold was nothing to the young vampire. However, Wufei interpreted it as Trowa feeling quite vulnerable. His new master was still inside and here he stood alone with a slayer, no one there to protect him. He'd take the opportunity to successfully intimidate the creature further, it was the only way he'd get the answers that he wanted.

"So tell me, Trowa.", he began, slowly circling the creature, "You have no idea who he is?"

The vampire shook his head again and Wufei laughed, reaching for Trowa and turning him to face him. The young vampire gasped in pain, as Wufei's grip tightened, wide green eyes looking to the slayer. He whimpered as the man reached into his coat and pulled free a small vial, knowing what was inside.

"I'll ask you again.", Wufei said, after pulling free the cork with his teeth and discarding it carelessly, "Where is he?"

"I don't know.", Trowa repeated stubbornly.

He cried out in objection as Wufei held the vial over his captured arm, struggling to pull himself free. Wufei was no ordinary human, otherwise the young vampire would have long pulled himself free. Being a slayer did gift Wufei with a strength that matched those he fought, so Trowa was pretty much screwed.

"Wufei, wait!", he cried out, stopping Wufei from tipping his hand, "I saw him a week ago in the Underground. He was held on special reserve for an anonymous buyer, a rich vampire leader. I swear that's all I know."

Wufei hmphed in a pleased manner, throwing the vial to the ground and loosening his grip on Trowa. The young vamp was still shaking like a leaf and Wufei let him go, watching as he stepped back. He felt no remorse, Trowa had brought it upon himself.

"Your new master.", he began, as casually as if nothing had happened, "He treating you well?"

Trowa nodded, a little suspicious of the line of questioning. Wufei shrugged, a hand rising to scratch the back of his head in a carefree manner.

"Are you fucking him?"

The blush on Trowa's face answered his question and he laughed heartily as he pulled free his gun, the vampire cringing away. Who knew that a vampire could blush?

"That would explain the body guards.", were his words before he turned behind him, firing and hitting a vampire that was lunging for him.

The creature burst into a mass of fire and ash with a loud screech, Trowa frozen to the spot at the sight. Wufei ignored him, in fact even if he didn't want to, he was much too busy. Three vampires slithered out of the shadows, they're sharp eyes focused in on the slayer. Wufei cocked his gun, his face set in an expression of indifference as his body tensed, ready to fight.

"You move one fucking inch and you'll regret it.", Wufei warned the youngest vampire over his shoulder.

Then he was charging forward, his gun raised and firing before Trowa could even respond to him. The first bullet hit its mark, a stunned vampire bursting into ash and flame as he was shot in the chest. The other two looked to their comrade in astonishment, before their faces were fit with rage.

The second turned to meet Wufei, easily dodging the next barrage of bullets and managing to knock the slayer to the ground. Wufei swore as his gun went skidding across the pavement, far from his reach. The vampire was soon hovering over him triumphantly, his female companion joining him.

The male bent to grab the slayer by his coat, roughly dragging him up from the ground and sending Wufei flying before he could react. He was headed for a wall, but instead a high heeled boot kicked him back to where he had started, the female vampire having moved fast enough to get there before him.

Though he was in pain, Wufei managed a smile as he was sent flying back to the male vampire. His hand pulled free his knife, before he was burying it into the shocked vampire he collided into. As he become nothing more than dust, Wufei straightened himself, dusting off his clothes in a perturbed manner.

Then his eyes were looking to the vampiress, who stood her ground but was looking more and more unsure of herself. She was alone now and was hesitant. Wufei only scoffed, turning away to properly fix his coat and replaced his knife.

"Go on, go warn your Master.", he told her in a dismissive way.

She slowly backed away, still unsure if to believe what she was hearing. Wufei turned to her, waving her away to shoo her off.

"Go now.", he told her, making his way to his discarded gun.

She took that as her chance and turned to run off, leaving the slayer and Trowa behind at a normal speed. Wufei lifted his gun, before he made his way to where Trowa had obediently stayed. The young vampire stared back at him with a mixture of fear and disbelief.

"Are you really going to let her go?", he asked.

"Of course not.", Wufei answered with a laugh.

He lifted his gun then, aiming without even looking and fired. Trowa jumped at the gunshot and looked to find the female vampire bursting into flames down the alleyway. He turned back to Wufei then, who only held a smile that the young vampire couldn't decipher.

"Wufei, please-"

"Ooh, begging.", Wufei interrupted with an amused giggle, "I like it when your kind begs."

Trowa never finished, much too scared to even bother. He wasn't sure what was going to happen and he looked away from the uncomfortable stare that Wufei was giving him. He had wanted to beg for mercy, but the slayer had made it quite clear that it would be useless.

Then again, perhaps he could always try. He hadn't wanted to become a vampire, but now that he had immortal life, he didn't want to lose it. Especially not at the hands of the bastard in front of him. Wufei was cold and cruel, but there had to be something.

Hands that were still trembling reached out and hooked his fingers around the holsters at Wufei's waist. Green eyes looked up cautiously to the slayer, whose smile had left and was replaced with a stoic mask. Slowly, he pulled Wufei closer, one hand slipping under Wufei's shirt to slowly caress the man's muscled stomach and chest. He jumped as Wufei grabbed his wrist, wrenching his hand out from his shirt painfully, his glare burning down at Trowa.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?", the slayer demanded, pushing Trowa away.

"I'll do anything it takes.", Trowa promised, reaching for Wufei again, "Just as long as you won't kill me."

Wufei slapped his hands away with a scoff, pulling out his gun and aiming it at the vampire. Trowa instantly backed away, his eyes widening at the sight of it. He would have ran, if he didn't think he'd end up with a silver bullet in his back.

"You've hit a new low.", Wufei told him walking closer.

He grabbed Trowa by his collar, pulling the vampire closer to him so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"Maybe if you were still human, but as it is, I don't fuck your kind.", he whispered, before turning Trowa around, "Now let's go cause some trouble."

Trowa stiffened as he was grabbed by the back of his neck, feeling the barrel of the gun press against the back of his skull. A whimper escaped from his lips and he went to turn back to Wufei but the sound of the gun cocking stopped him in his tracks.

"Wufei-"

"Shut the fuck up and walk.", the slayer demanded.

Trowa did as was bid and the two headed back to the back entrance of the club. The young vampire had no idea what was going to happen now, but he was sure that it wasn't going to be pretty. He only hoped that he came out of this alive.

He was roughly pushed inside when the door was opened and Trowa found both him and Wufei the center of the party as they entered the main room again. Wufei only pushed him forward and Trowa nearly cried out at the loud sound of the man's gun going off by his ear.

The dancing bodies stopped as a vampire crumbled in front of their eyes and then they were staring back at Wufei, who was glowering out into the crowd. The tension was building and Trowa had no idea what to do. His own eyes were looking for his master, who he couldn't exactly see from where he was standing. Hopefully, he'd do something; and soon.

He couldn't help his scared shout as another shot rang out and then there was chaos. As another of their kind was murdered, the vampires began to panic, and soon there were people trying to flee the slayer. Wufei only smirked, pushing Trowa forward and shooting to his heart's content.

No one was spared and no one dared try and attack. Wufei knew they would have definately tried, but he had figured it out. Trowa was now a valuable item to a very powerful vampire. Holding him hostage gave him an advantage. If he was attacked, he could harm the young vamp without a second thought, and no vampire wanted to have that blame on their shoulders.

The club was now emptying, the music having ended and Wufei moved across the dance floor, shooting any of the stray vampires left. He stopped in the center, his ebony eyes glaring up at where the vampire from earlier sat, surrounded by an air of nonchalance. His gun was reloaded before he shoved Trowa forward, the vampire whimpering as the gun was rested against his head once again, and waited.

The vampires that gathered around their leader growled in warning, but said leader only raised his hand to stop them before they attacked. Violet eyes smiled down at Wufei and with a wave of his hand, he dismissed the rest, all of whom left reluctantly. Once they were gone, he offered Wufei a grin, relaxing even further into the cushioned seat of the booth.

"What do you want, slayer?", he asked, his arms crossing over his chest.

Wufei stepped further, Trowa still his shield, and then forced the young vampire to his knees. Trowa obeyed, his body trembling as he looked up at his master with pleading eyes. Wufei caught the tensing of muscles as the older vampire looked down at Trowa, he obviously didn't like to see his newest toy at another's mercy.

"Your name for starters.", Wufei finally answered him.

"Only if you give me yours.", the vampire haggled.

Wufei shrugged, replacing his gun in his holster. He could tell that they were now alone and Trowa was far more afraid of moving to even think about trying. That and his reflexes were fast enough if anything happened.

"Haven't you ever heard of Chang Wufei?", he asked, one hand resting atop Trowa's head.

He enjoyed the glare that Duo sent his way as he began petting the auburn hair, his hand moving lower to rest atop Trowa's shoulder.

"Who hasn't?", the vampire asked, taking to standing, "So, Mr. Chang, what has made you feel the need to grace me with your presence?"

"Uh, uh, uh.", Wufei taunted with a wave of his finger, "Your name first and then we talk."

"My apologies.", the vampire said, climbing down from the booth, "Duo Maxwell. Now, as I asked, why are you here?"

Wufei didn't change his posture as the vamp walked closer, but he did watch him warily. He knew that this Duo Maxwell was one powerful son of a bitch and even though he himself had superhuman strength, a fight with him would be one hell of a struggle.

"I'm looking for a boy."

"Well, Trowa's mine, so find another."

Wufei laughed at the words, Duo now a few steps away from them.

"You can keep him.", Wufei told him, "He's not my type."

"Then release him.", Duo demanded softly, violet eyes looking down gently at the younger vamp.

"Only if I have your word that you'll cooperate.", Wufei pushed, his hands tightening on Trowa's shoulder.

"That's only if you agree to leave and never show your face here again.", Duo countered.

Wufei stopped to think about it. He knew he'd have to show his face here again, he and Trowa had a partnership of sorts that he wasn't ready to give up just yet. Then again, the vamp had now found himself a clan and that meant Trowa wouldn't be a free vampire anymore. His roaming days were over and that meant Wufei had lost his help. He mentally shrugged. He didn't need Trowa, another newborn had tried to attack him and he agreed to the same proposition as Trowa had. Speaking of which, he had to go in search of Heero when he was through here.

"Fine.", he agreed, lifting Trowa and pushing him forward.

The younger vampire didn't hesitate and he ran to his master, who welcomed him back with open arms. With Trowa secure in his hold, Duo looked to Wufei whose hand was reaching into his pocket. He ignored him for the moment to look over the vampire in his arms, aware that Trowa was still shaking. Then again, his life had been threatened tonight, he had reason to be scared.

"Did he hurt you?", he questioned, lifting Trowa's face to look at him.

The green-eyed vamp shook his head before burying his face into his master's shoulder, his arms clinging desperately to the elder of them. With a quick nuzzle of Trowa's hair, Duo turned his attention back to Wufei, who seemed to have grown bored.

"State your business slayer.", he ordered.

Wufei pulled out the photograph again, holding it up for Duo to see. The braided vampire studied it before his eyes were rising to narrow in on Wufei, with a smirk taking his lips.

"That's a very pretty picture.", the vampire jeered.

His teasing worked, because Wufei growled in annoyance. He wasn't here to play games, he just wanted information and who better to ask than a clan leader? Someone who helped to keep the Underground slave trade running.

"Where is he?", he asked, already guessing that Duo had most definitely seen him.

"You're very clever, Mr. Chang.", Duo began, partly pulling away from Trowa, "May I ask what makes you think that he's been through the slave trade?"

"His father practically sold him and now he regrets it."

"So, now you're hired help?", Duo asked, enjoying Wufei's growing temper.

"Don't fuck with me, Maxwell!", Wufei growled out, holding the picture up again, "Where the fuck is he?"

Wufei eyes were drawn by the movement in the V.I.P. section on the second floor and he glowered as he saw that they were no longer alone. A muscular vampire laughed down at him, his arm pushing Quatre Winner forward. Blank blue-green eyes stared down at them and Wufei knew he was drugged. So, Duo had been the anonymous rich vampire and Trowa had been trying to protect him.

"He's already been bought.", Duo worded, grabbing Wufei's attention, "So, if you were interested in buying him, I'm afraid you won't be able to."

Bought? Duo hadn't bought him? Wufei, though confused, pushed it aside. That wasn't important at the moment. What was important was that he got Quatre out of here safe and sound, and maybe kill a few more vampires while he was at it. Without warning he was pulling his gun free, aiming upstairs for the vampire keeping guard of the boy, but he was stopped.

He grunted in pain as a fist connected with his stomach, and he was flung back. He crashed into one of the stereo speakers, the gun dropping from his hand as he made impact, and skidding in a random direction. He didn't have time to right himself as he was grabbed up, lifted so that his feet were dangling above the floor.

Violet eyes, now turned blood red, glared up at him. He wasted no time in fighting back, his hand pulling free his knife and swinging. He was dropped as he wanted to happen, Duo backing away effortlessly to avoid the blade. It was aimed for his face, and silver would have damaged it so that it would scar. It would seem that Duo was as vain as every other vampire he had come across.

There was movement from the upstairs section again, and he chanced looking up to see Quatre being toted off. He wasn't going to let the boy go that easily. He had enough vampires to deal with, he didn't need one more. He was aware of Duo charging for him and he raised his knife to defend himself, managing a successful hit and cutting into Duo's side.

The clan leader fell to one knee, his hands clutching his now bleeding side, as angry eyes glowered up at Wufei. He wanted to finish him off, but Quatre was being taken. He'd have to do it another time. He quickly searched for his gun, grabbing it up and looking back to the elder vampire, who now had Trowa by his side.

"I'll finish you later.", he promised, before nodding in Trowa's direction, "And I'll be seeing you again real soon, buddy."

Duo merely snarled at his promise, and Wufei ignored it as he ran off after the captured boy. He should have known that things would have played out this way. He had thought that he would come in, get Trowa to cooperate, find Quatre and then head home for a few nighttime hours of training. As it was, training would have to be postponed and Quatre wasn't going to be so easy to get.

He made it out of the club's main entrance and onto the street just in time to see the blond teenager being loaded into a car. With a frustrated growl, he aimed his gun and fired. The big guy that had been handling Quatre before easily burst into flames as he was hit. There were panicked cries from inside the car and Wufei swore as the doors slammed closed, the car screeching off down that street.

"You're not getting away that easily.", he muttered out loud, his gun going back to its holster.

The sound of an approaching motorcycle caught his ear and the slayer was moving to the center of the street. The gun was pulled free once again and aimed, the dark-eyed man waiting with very little patience. He got the desired results as the motorcycle closed in, the driver screeching to a halt at the sight of him.

Wufei wasted no time as the man stopped to gawk and was moving around the side of the bike, gun still pointed.

"Get off."

The driver didn't hesitate and he stood in a hurry, removing the helmet and offering it to the madman. Wufei only snorted, climbing onto his back and putting his weapon away. Revving up the bike, he was then shooting off down the street, no word of thanks to the biker he left stranded.

He was lucky to catch up with the runaway car, and lucky that there was no traffic this late at night besides a car every five minutes or so. His eyes narrowed onto the black vehicle, his hands gripping tightly to the handlebars and his jaw set in determination. There was no way he was going to let this one slip away. Hell, the boy's old man was paying him too much for him to screw this up.

He was snapped from his musings as a bullet grazed his shoulder and he grunted in pain, swearing under his breath. He couldn't believe he had spaced out and missed catching that. He was able to avoid the next one that was aimed for him, the bike swerving to the right.

Ebony eyes zeroed in as a vampire was taking aim again and he only smiled, his right hand letting go of the handle bar and reaching for his gun. Instead of the vampire that was now constantly shooting at him, Wufei smirked once again, his gun aiming for the silhouette of the driver. He fired and rewarded himself a victorious laugh as the car began to swerve off of the street.

It crashed, and Wufei swore, knowing that there was a chance that Quatre had been hurt. He pulled up beside the now wrecked vehicle and shut of the bike's engine. A quick glance showed him that Quatre was alright, a little battered, but still alive. The last vamp left was groaning in pain, as the passenger's side where he was seated had caved in, and was now crushing him. Being immortal, he wouldn't die, but it had to have hurt.

Wufei slinked closer, his hands reloading his gun as he did so. With it fully loaded, he cocked it, and held it up at the shattered window, the vampire's red eyes widening in obvious fright.

"Let me ease the pain.", Wufei offered.

He fired before the vampire could object, and watched in disinterest as he burst in flames, his body crumbling when the fire died out. Then ebony eyes were looking to Quatre, and he sighed as he realized that he had just put himself in a lot of trouble. Either way, there wasn't much he could do now, and he had to return the teenager to his rightful place in order to get paid.

That was push enough, and he took hold of the back door to open it, leaning over to stare down at the unconscious form. He could see what would be so appealing to those damned bloodsuckers. The boy was a looker, he'd give him that, and he looked as innocent as any other virgin. Wufei knew the fetish of taking innocence that was shared amongst the night time crowd, and boy's and girl's like this were a very common target.

"Hell.", Wufei muttered, as he moved to begin pulling the boy out of the car, "If I were into pedophilia, I'd do you."

He grabbed hold of Quatre by his shirt, and began dragging him out of the car, but his eyes narrowed as they ran over the boy's body. His hand took hold of Quatre's face none too gently and turned his head so that he could observe the left side of the boy's neck.

"Fuck!", he swore, his free hand punching the back of the car seat, "They already got you."

The puncture wounds on Quatre's neck were fairly new, meaning he was most likely bitten earlier that night. It wasn't too late; he could most likely be saved. He was hefted into Wufei's arms, and the slayer stared down at the unconscious blond, his face fitted in a frown; a mixture of pity, anger, and disgust.

Annoyance was there as well, as now he couldn't take the boy straight home; he'd have to make a detour. With Quatre being carried in his arms, Wufei decided to walk home. It wasn't that far, and he was hoping that he would catch sight of Heero on the way there as well. He was going to need the young vamp's help, as things had just gotten a bit complicated.

T.B.C.

Yes, I know, I have stories to continue, but I needed something new to get me out of writer's block. Tell me what you think and I'll try and post the next chapter asap and a chapter of one of my other fics as well. This will only have one more chapter, and if not one more than two, because I know I won't stretch it out longer than that. Well, read, review, constructively criticize; it's all up to you. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: It's official; it's a three-shot fic. I don't want to stretch it any longer than that. I'm trying to work on writing multiple chapter fics that have only two or three parts. I write too many extra-long ones; I have to work on that.

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own them, just this little plot I flung them into.

Warnings: OOC, bastardization, yaoi hints, harsh language.

------------------------------

Blue eyes, tinted with blood red, looked down at the prominent vein on the inside of his arm. He was panting heavily as he watched down at it, his arm tied off with a small rubber hose so that it would stand out. He was debating whether it was worth it or not; the needle with the cooling liquid held in nervous fingers of his left hand.

He made a sound of distress as he struggled with himself. He had promised that he would be over this, he didn't need it anymore. But, if he didn't use this, then he'd want something else; something much worse. His right hand clenched and unclenched as he rocked back and forth, his breaths shaky as he tried to pull himself together.

He could already feel the pull of hunger, tearing away at his insides, he had to distract his mind; this new body was addicted to much worse than before.

With a distressed groan, he clenched his fist and readied the needle to pierce through pale skin, knowing that this was the only way to keep him off of the streets tonight. However, he never got any further than that.

The door to the apartment slammed open, and widened blue eyes looked up to whoever had made an appearance. He was relieved to see that it was someone he recognized, but his relief was short-lived when he realized just _who _it was.

Ebony eyes glared back at him, and he shrunk away, before his eyes were wandering to the body slung over the slayer's shoulder. His nostrils flared and his eyes darkened at the scent of blood, and a red tongue peeked out to lick at his lips. It was a young one, too. He'd taste so much sweeter.

"Heero, where the fuck have you been!"

Wufei's bellowed words snapped him out of his dazed stupor, and his eyes returned to normal as he looked up meekly to the ebony-haired man. He saw Wufei's eyes travel to look at his arm, and he couldn't help the trembling that took his body. He had been warned once before.

He was gasping as Wufei took hold of his wrist tightly, the hand with the needle going limp and dropping it to the floor. Then colbat eyes were looking back into burning obsidian, and Heero wanted to shrink away in fear. He was held in place, however, by a unnaturally strong mortal.

"What did I tell you about doing this shit?", the slayer's voice was low and unforgiving.

"I-"

"You have some fucking nerve to try and shoot up in my god damned apartment!"

He winced as Wufei's hand released him and suddenly rose, his eyes clenching shut and waiting for the slayer's hit. It never came, but his arm did regain feeling as the rubber hose was snatched from around it.

"Get your ass up.", Wufei ordered, making his way to his bedroom, "I'm going to need you."

Heero only nodded, his eyes looking to the carelessly discarded needle, before he was stumbling after Wufei. He entered the bedroom to find the ebony-eyed man resting his cargo down on the bed. Heero's stomach tightened at the sight of the golden-haired boy, and he had to look away so as to calm himself.

He had been clean for three nights straight now, he couldn't mess up now. He had nearly missed Wufei calling his name, that is, until it was shouted.

"HEERO!"

He jumped at the thunderous sound, and stared wide-eyed at his current keeper.

"I said bring me some hot water and my text.", Wufei ordered him, looking back to the unconscious teenager on his bed, "And I need you to do that _now_!"

Heero nodded and easily hurried off, heading to the kitchen to put water to boil before heading back to the living room. The bookshelf was riddled with old volumes and dusty scrolls, which the slayer had forbade the young vamp from reading. It made Heero curious as to why the man wouldn't let him read it. It wasn't like there was anything in there worth something to Heero.

"Which text?", he softly called out, afraid to raise his voice too high.

"Second shelf, right hand side, third to last book."

The order was followed and Heero was pulling free the small, but heavy book just as the kettle started screaming. Knowing that Wufei was easily annoyed, he rushed back to the kitchen to turn off the stove. The hot water was transferred into a large ceramic bowl and then Heero was heading back to the sole bedroom of the apartment.

Carefully maneuvering around the slayer, Heero rested the bowl down on the night stand before he placed the book down next to it.

"Towel."

The order was followed with ease, and Heero left and returned from the kitchen in an instant, a bit shocked that he had managed to use his talent of speed without knowing it. He would have been proud of himself, if it weren't for the twin onyx orbs that glared back at him dangerously. He only bowed his head in submission, and held out the dishtowel for Wufei to take.

Said slayer took it and dipped it into the hot water, before he started to wipe at the stranger's neck, cleaning away dried blood from the porcelain-like skin. Heero's eyes flashed red, but his hunger was suppressed by the sound of Wufei's voice.

"Go make me a drink."

He nodded and rushed out of the room, but not before he heard Wufei swearing. He peeked back to find the slayer flinging the bloodied towel to the floor in obvious upset.

"It's a puncture wound. They fucking got him, the bastards."

He didn't wait to listen for more, he instead went to the wet bar that Wufei had set up in a corner of the living room. As he set to work fixing the man's usual gin and tonic, Heero swore the smell of blood was wafting from the bedroom to tease him. His eyes bled red as his stomach growled angrily at him, one hand lowering to clutch at it in a pleading manner.

He couldn't lose the fight now, he had been doing so well so far. His eyes looked about desperately for something to distract him, and they landed on the needle that was nestled on top of the carpet. His breath quickened as he realized that he didn't have to fight his hunger by himself, his heart hammering in excitement.

That drug had been his friend through the last few mortal years before he had been changed, and it had been his support now as he stood as a vampire. Blood had called out for him, but he had faithfully returned to his first mistress. Murder for sustenance didn't sit well with him, and Tina always helped him look the other way. She was always looking out for him.

Before he knew what he was doing, his feet were carrying him toward the forgotten syringe. As his arm reached out for it, he was jerked to a halt, and spun to face a glowering face. It made him want to shrink away in terror, but he was caught in a pretty strong grip by a very angry slayer.

"Not in my fucking house!", Wufei growled, his boot clad foot crashing down on the fragile instrument.

Heero watched in complete shock, a small sound of loss erupting from his throat as he watched his precious drug destroyed in front of him. A strong grip under his chin turned his head away so that he was looking back into the stern face of Chang Wufei. He wasn't sure, but he thought that beneath the mask of anger, and hidden in dark windows, Heero could see the smallest ounce of concern.

"Just because it won't kill you anymore, doesn't make it right!", Wufei snapped, pushing Heero away, "It'll still fuck you up as much as it did before!"

He watched the slightly taller man storm off, snatching up his drink first, and Heero dared to open his mouth in his defense.

"But. . . I'm hungry."

His voice caught in his throat as Wufei spun to face him again, icy glare freezing him in his place.

"It helps me-"

"Then why don't you feed?", Wufei asked him, the slightest hint that he was taunting Heero evident in his tone.

He knew damn well that Heero wouldn't feed, not since Wufei threatened to drive a silver stake through his heart if he dared lay a finger on a mortal. That, and the slayer knew damn well that Heero couldn't drive himself to murder someone. Not after the first one, he'd promised himself he'd never do it again.

"I can't. . .", his voice was smaller than usual, and Heero had to wonder how Wufei managed to intimidate him this much.

He heard the dark-eyed man snort, before he watched Wufei stomp off to the kitchen.

"Picked up something from the clinic downtown. Don't thank me.", Wufei's voice traveled back.

When he returned, he was holding a plastic fluid bag, which he flung in Heero's direction. Blue eyes widened as his fingers caught it and before he knew it, he was tearing into it. His body seem to hum in content, his nerves singing in pleasure as the liquid fell past his lips. Blood dribbled messily down his chin and Heero didn't stop drinking until the last drop was pulled from the bag.

When he was done, hazy and blood-tinted eyes stared to Wufei, who grimaced in disgust at Heero's display. It was a wonder why he put up with this kid. Then again, Trowa wasn't exactly his turf anymore, now that the young vamp went and got himself a master. Heero, on the other hand, he was orphaned. Wufei had every right to him, until the vampire actually turned someone else or left for a master just as Trowa had. The first option would automatically bring the young vamp's downfall. There was no way Wufei would allow Heero to spawn a clan of his own. The second the slayer could deal with, since it left many opportunities to some inside information that he was willing to work for.

He could always think about things like that later, he had a boy to save in his bedroom. Taking a sip from his drink, he motioned to Heero's stained face and shirt, the vampire slowly looking over himself in his post-feeding haze.

"You should clean yourself up.", Wufei told him as he turned for his bedroom again, "Drip anything on my carpet and I'll stake your ass. Now hurry up and get moving, I need you in here."

------------------------------

Duo sat on the the soft leather couch in his den, awaiting the arrival of his latest client. It was an old acquaintance of his; the two having known each other since Duo was a newborn. They were always on peaceful grounds. However, tonight the braided vampire didn't know where they would stand. Things had gone wrong and now the transaction was incomplete. All due to that fucking slayer who had to stick his nose in everything.

Trowa, who sat comfortably on his lip, shifted a bit at the feeling of Duo's anger seeping through. The violet-eyed master apologized in soft murmurs, resting a kiss to Trowa's temple to try and calm him. He had nearly been traumatized tonight, and had nearly lost his life. Wufei wouldn't have hesitated to kill him if Duo hadn't complied to speak with him.

As Trowa stilled in his arms after a few quiet whispers of affection, Duo smiled softly before guiding the banged vamp's head to rest on his shoulder. He had found Trowa spying on him one night, and though he could have easily killed the young one, he had spared him. After finding out that Trowa was forced to work for a slayer, especially Chang Wufei, he had decided to take the fledgling under his wing. He had to say that his feelings for the green-eyed vampire had progressed with time, and now he felt an attachment to Trowa that would cause him agony should his young one ever be taken from him.

The door opened and violet eyes rose to look at their intruder, his face taking a frown as his long time acquaintance stood in the doorway. He was glaring and obviously upset, which caused Trowa to curl up in his lap defensively. He merely tightened his hold around him, before he was motioning with a nod that the vampire enter the room.

In the blink of an eye, the ginger-haired vampire was seated beside Duo, his blue eyes staring back at the braided creature. It traveled to Trowa for a short moment, his face taking a frown as the green-eyed young one hid his face in his master's neck, before he was returning to Duo again. His head motioned for the door and Duo merely nodded in understanding.

His hand took to stroking Trowa's auburn-colored hair, before he was gently lifting the young vamp's head to look down at worried green eyes.

"Leave us for a moment, Trowa.", Duo gently ordered, his lips resting a light kiss to soft lips, "We won't be long."

Biting his lip in uncertainty, Trowa nodded in understanding before he was slowly rising from Duo's lap. As he made his way to the door, he chanced a last look back at his master's guest, before he was rushing out of the room. That vampire seemed more than dangerous, and he wanted to distance himself from him as much as he could.

With Trowa gone, Duo turned back to his client, who was giving him an icy glare. He knew that he was unhappy, and now he had to explain everything that had gone on to cause him to become as such.

"I understand, Treize, that you are unhappy.", he started, but didn't have a chance to continue.

"Try absolutely furious.", the man hissed out, and Duo only sighed before he was standing from the couch.

Treize watched him walk the length of the room, before he was turning to face him again, his hands steepled against his lips, obviously trying to find a way to soothe him.

"What can I say?", Duo asked, with a shake of his head, "I can take the blame, but I do not hold most of it. You were the one that insisted I hold him for one more night."

"And yet, he is not in your possession."

Duo gave a low chuckle, which caused Treize to frown further, and he turned to pace the den completely.

"The boy was taken.", Duo told him, though he knew that the vampire already knew this, "He had been come after by a man sent by his father. We tried to get him to you, but my men were killed and the boy was taken. There was not much I could do."

"You should have never let it happen."

Duo spun to glare at the forked-brow vampire, who sat calmly and yet menacingly on the leather couch, wanting to hit the man a few times. This wasn't his fault at all. Treize had payed the money the night before and had even stopped by earlier this evening to start the change, but he had insisted that he leave the boy in Duo's stead. The braided vampire never asked for the responsibility, it had been thrust upon him. His end of the bargain was through when he had received payment, it was Treize's own fault for leaving him behind.

"You should have kept him!", Duo growled back, his fist clenching by his sides.

"You can't even handle a measly slayer.", Treize taunted, watching Duo's eyes sharpen in anger, "It's a wonder how you managed to gain the title of leader to this pitiful clan; you're not even worth it."

He was shocked to find his face turned violently to the side, as Duo's fist had impacted with his left cheek. It was understandable that he didn't see it coming, since Duo's speed was as fast as his, but he still shouldn't have been so surprised. He hadn't expected Duo to be so easily angered.

"Insult me or my clan again and I won't hesitate to maim you!", Duo hissed with a sneer, "Now getting back to business, this is as much as your fault, if you think that it's mine! Neither you nor I would expect Mr. Winner to want to back out of the trade. Nor did we expect him to hire help; a slayer no doubt. For fuck's sake, he hired a damned Chang descendant. How the hell did you expect me to manage that?"

Treize merely rolled his eyes, as he flexed his jaw, making sure that it wasn't broken. It had been a very powerful hit, stronger than any other vampire could do, proving just why Duo was now a clan leader. He smiled in secret, a bit proud of the younger vampire; he had grown up quite well.

"I don't care who you think is to blame, and I don't care for whatever excuses you can give me.", he began, not even bothering to answer Duo's question, "All I care about is getting my boy back. If I don't, I just might have to take your new found pet as recompense."

Treize smirked as he heard a gasp sound behind the door, having known full well that the young Trowa had been hiding behind the door. He didn't really want him, but the more he thought about it, it was the more it looked like a good idea. He had been looking for centuries for the right person to take as his immortal companion, and with his chosen angel now gone, he'd have to settle for the next best thing. The thought of taken Duo's newly found treasure had its appeal.

"Like hell you'll take him from me!", Duo barked, ready to attack once again, "I'll find your blasted mortal, just as long as you never lay a hand on Trowa!"

Treize shrugged as he stood from the couch, heading for the door, but stopping next to Duo on his way out.

"You had better do so before sunrise.", Treize said with a smile of satisfaction, "If you fail to get him back before then, I'll just have no choice but to pry you little lover from your cold, undead fingers."

"What does it matter if you get him before sunrise or not, he'll change all the same.", Duo's voice was riddled with his fury, which he was trying his best to contain. He didn't like being threatened, especially when it included his green-eyed beauty.

"Oh, but I want nothing more than to watch death touch that innocent face.", Treize murmured softly, his voice a deep caress of desire, "I want to be there when he wakes for the first time, consumed by darkness and damned for eternity to this immortal hell. _Then_ will I make him mine; not a moment sooner nor a moment after. You find me my boy or I'll be sure to grant yours the death we only dream of."

A low laugh rumbled in Treize's chest as he watched Duo's body tremble in anger, and he merely nodded a good bye before walking to the door. He left the room, his head turning to where Trowa stood watching him with frightened sharp-green eyes, and he gave the young vampire a smile which he was sure sent chills down his back. Then with a small bow of his head, he was gone, leaving the banged vampire alone in the hallway.

Trowa slumped to the ground, his chest heaving as Treize's words ran through his mind over and over again. He was sure that Duo would protect him from that monster. He was sure that his master would never let anything happen to him. He was aware when two black-panted legs appeared in front of him, and he traveled up the body to meet stony violet eyes. It caused him to shift back, a bit unsure of what was wrong with the braided clan leader.

"Find me that boy, Trowa.", Duo ordered, his command a cold and detached tone, "Take me to the slayer."

------------------------------

The sound of voices was muddled at the moment, sounding as if they were far away. He had to wonder how long he had been in deep unconsciousness. The last he remembered was being approached by a man after band practice, and after the man had asked him to confirm his name, he went out cold.

There were other things he could somewhat recall, but it was all a blur.

He was shivering as a cold hand brushed against the skin of his neck, pulling down the collar to his school uniform, before leaving abruptly.

"Didn't I say not to touch him!"

Quatre frowned as he was regaining more of his senses, not catching the small and uncertain reply to whoever that man was. It made him wonder if these were the same people who had approached him. There was only one way he would know where he was and who his captors were, but he was hesitant. Once he woke up, he'd have to face reality and whatever was waiting for him.

He'd have to suck it up and deal with it, he guessed.

Aquamarine eyes opened slowly opened, catching to blurry shapes before he was crying out in pain. His eyes stung with the intensity of the light that shone and he clenched them shut again to block it out. His outburst had caught the attention of the two others and he heard the angry one swear.

The second he could tell was close to him, most likely hovering; he felt oddly connected in some way to whoever he was.

"Are you alright?", a low and somewhat nasal voice asked him.

He could only shake his head, and when he went to speak, the other man had answered for him.

"Does it fucking look like he's okay, Heero? Damn it, he's changing already! And it's no where near sunrise!"

He heard Heero slowly shift away from him, was a bit confused as to why he could hear the fabric of this person's clothes rustle so loudly, and could practically smell the timidness and fear from this Heero.

"Well, it does take time."

"Heero, shut up.", the other sighed, moving forward, "Take off the damn lights."

He heard the click of the switch and then the bed shifted, telling him that he was no longer the only body on the bed. Slowly, and carefully, he opened his eyes. The room wasn't in total darkness, in fact, there was light pouring in from the street lamp outside. He looked about at his surroundings, the room sparse, before they settled on a dark-haired man.

This was definitely not the one who had taken him from before, so he had no reason to be alarmed. Then again, he wasn't sure if he should be at ease, since he didn't exactly know who he was or why the man had brought him here. He studied the frowning face for a while longer, before he was looking about again.

In a corner near what had to be a closet door, he found Heero. Blue eyes looked back at him a bit in wonder, and Quatre found that Heero wasn't a man at all. He was only a year or two older than him it would seem. He did have to wonder why Heero was here with this mysterious stranger. A man whose very aura seemed to exude danger, but all focused and directed on something in particular.

In the back of his mind, he was finding this sloe-eyed man to be a threat and he could only hope that he wouldn't turn out to be.

Wufei studied Quatre a moment longer. It took the boy nearly three hours to wake, as it was now midnight, and Heero had been gone for two of those three. He had sent him on a short search for any information that he was able to gather, which surprisingly enough, he had managed to get.

"Where am I?", the teen croaked out, his throat parched.

"You're at my place.", the man next to him answered, "I've been looking for you, Quatre. Your father sent me to find you."

Quatre's eyes had widened at the man knowing his name, but then narrowed at the mention of his father. Oddly enough, things didn't seem so strange anymore.

"Oh.", was all he said, his blue-green eyes shifting to Heero again, "You two were hired? Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Wufei.", the Asian man introduced, "Just a helping hand for your dad."

"Well, what are your specialties?", he questioned further, oddly drawn to the cowering figure in the corner. Why was Heero halfway across the room?

Wufei didn't answer, he only studied Quatre as the teenager continued to stare at Heero. He looked to the young vamp himself, whose eyes were looking everywhere but Quatre's and he sighed as he realized that Quatre was indeed turning.

With his sire no where in sight, he would become attached to the first vampire that came his way. Unfortunately, that vampire was Heero, but Wufei knew to stop this quickly.

Quatre let out a small cry as a hand smacked onto his forehead, turning to look at Wufei for an explanation. He realized there was a small piece of paper attached to his face, and before he could reach for it, it dissolved into thin air.

"Don't mind him.", Wufei said, jabbing a thumb behind him in Heero's direction, "He's just a vampire trying to fight against his nature."

He was then pointing at himself as Quatre raised a skeptical brow.

"I'm the slayer that has enslaved him to my service by pain of death.", then he was gently jabbing Quatre in the chest, "And you, my friend, are a newly bitten bastard that I have to stop from changing or to kill if I fail to do so."

Widened aquamarine eyes stared up at Wufei in disbelief, but the Asian slayer only offered him a smile, one that seemed entirely too smug.

"Now with the introduction on the way, the ward in place to slow down the transformation, and my intentions made clear, I believe we should move this little party to the living room."

Wufei stood from the bed and then turned to Heero, who seemed relieved that Quatre was no longer staring him down.

"Heero, be a dear and draw some tea. I'll get my things together."

The chocolate-haired creature eagerly left the room, leaving Quatre alone with the dark-haired man, who turned back to him with a look that was a mixture of concern and aggravation. Then he was turning away from the bed, and heading to the dresser, where he grabbed something up before flinging it in Quatre's direction.

Haphazardly catching it, Quatre slowly sat up with his eyes narrowed on his father's most recent handy man. What the hell kind of mixed up shit did he get drawn into now? And why did he have the feeling he had his father to blame?

"Put those on and join us outside.", Wufei told him, as he left the room, "We don't have all night."

Quatre only scoffed, before he was looking down to the pair of sunglasses that had been thrown at him. He couldn't truly be turning into a vampire. Wufei had to be pulling his leg, right?

His hand raised to feel at his neck, and he gasped as he brushed over the obvious puncture wounds in his skin. The long sigh that left his lips was shaky and his right hand clenched the sunglasses in a grip that threatened to break them.

Could nothing ever go right for him?

"Not with a dip-shit fuck of man that I have for a father.", he muttered, climbing off of the bed, "I always have to pay the damn consequences for his dumb mistakes."

With the sunglasses settled comfortably in front of his eyes, Quatre exited the room and made his way down the hall. He entered the living, still squinting at the light, but glad that he had been given the shades.

Heero came walking out of the kitchenette, two mugs of steaming tea in hand, and colbat eyes carefully avoiding Quatre's hidden gaze. The blond teenager tried to ignore it, and sat himself down on the couch, thanking the vampire as he was handed a mug.

He took a sip, and was surprised at the nausea that took his stomach at the taste of it. He wanted to spit it back out, but he figured that would be insulting to Heero. The vampire was only doing as he had been ordered, so it would be rude to refuse the tea.

With effort, he swallowed the mouthful, though he didn't try for another. He smiled in thanks to Heero, who finally had a sort of amused look on his face.

"Losing your appetite?", the brown-locked creature asked, "Don't worry, it's normal. You're changing after all, the nourishment you need isn't in food anymore."

"That means no more chocolate, huh?", he asked, resting the mug down on the coffee table, "That sucks."

"You'll get used to it.", Heero said with a shrug, his face falling grim, "Though it may take a while to get used to other things."

Quatre could only look away as he knew exactly what Heero was talking about. The though of having to drink blood on a daily basis to survive was disturbing. It would have been easier if he had been ignorant to vampires and their ways, but the fact was he knew too much. Or at least, he knew about as much as the next person.

The two were distracted from their melancholy thoughts at the sounds of boots stomping back in their direction. Quatre jumped at the loud sound of the bag Wufei dropped on the floor, aware of the sound of metal clanging. He didn't miss Heero's wince or the fact that the young vampire shied away from the area a bit.

"Cozy?", Wufei asked, his tone sarcastic.

Quatre only glared up at him, not sure if it was the slowly growing vampiric side of him that didn't like the slayer, or the fact that the man was a complete jerk.

A book was slammed down on the coffee table, before Wufei threw himself onto the small love seat on the opposite side of the table.

Quatre waited until the man seemed comfortable before he decided to start asking questions. When Wufei finally stopped shifting and was strewn on the couch with his hands tucked behind his head, he decided to open his mouth; but was still cut off from asking any questions.

"Now, shall we get down to business?", Wufei asked, looking to Quatre before his eyes traveled to Heero, "You want to turn the pages?"

Heero obediently stepped forward and opened the book, turning the page that Wufei had left off of before Quatre had started to wake. The slayer had been reading the book before, and what he had found hadn't rest that well with the slayer. With the page found, he went to back away, but Wufei stopped him with a stern glare.

The slayer was then sitting up and pointing to the empty spot beside him, telling Heero without words that he wasn't going anywhere. Carefully, he stepped forward before slowly seating himself beside the slayer. When Wufei was satisfied at Heero's submission, he turned to Quatre, who he knew was glaring his disapproval. He didn't give the slightest bit of a fuck of what the blond teen thought. This business relationship that he and Heero had was no one's business but their own.

"Here's the deal, blondie.", he began, watching Quatre stiffen at the name, "Your father made a big no-no and now poor little 'ole you is paying the price. You see, Daddy had his sights set too big and he decided to become partners with some very big clients. Now when papa decided to back out of things, he messed up big time, and to punish him the big mean vampires decided to steal you away.

"You've been missing for two months, Quatre. And from what my little spy here has told me from what he was able to dig up, you were on auction in the slave trade for half of that time and in possession of a very important vamp for another month before you were sold, yet again, to another fucker. Said fucker bit you before I could find you and I now have to make sure that you don't change into a bloodsucking bastard. That way I can return you to Daddy and get my well deserved paycheck."

He only smiled at the look of complete distaste on the young man's face, and Wufei leaned back comfortably in the love seat, as where Heero was sitting stiffly.

"Now that you know the how and why, why don't you provide me with the who. I already know one vampire, your seller, I need to know who bought you. Can you tell me, Quatre?"

Quatre stopped to think for a moment. He had been missing for two months? How the hell was that possible? He was sure that he couldn't possibly have been unaware for so long.

"Two months?", he asked, completely ignoring the slayer's question for the moment, "Have I really been gone for that long?"

"Really and truly.", Wufei confirmed, his boot clad feet resting on the coffee table between them.

"Wow.", the boy breathed out in disbelief, before he gave a laugh, "I don't remember a thing. What the hell could have happened to me?"

Wufei's face fell to a frown at the words. He didn't rememeber anything? Then that meant that tonight wasn't the only time Quatre had been drugged, his entire stay in the Underground had been a drug trip for him. That meant he obviously couldn't answer Wufei's question, let alone give him any other information pertaining to his captor and owner.

"How long do I have?"

The teen's next question pulled both Heero and the slayer's attention to him.

"Until sunrise.", Wufei answered with a lazy shrug, "After that I'll have to take care of you and make sure I help control the vampire population. Too many of them running around as it is."

"Were you always this much of a bastard?", Quatre snapped, his anger shown on his face.

"Born and bred.", Wufei laughed, sitting up straight before reaching for the book.

He turned the pages and read a few lines before he raised ebony eyes to the glare hidden behind the borrowed shades.

"It says here that there's a way to stop it, but it requires that we find the one who has made his mark."

"Your sire.", Heero clarified, speaking for the first time in a long while.

"Yes, your sire.", Wufei confirmed with a roll of his eyes, "We have to find him first and then we can get you back to normal."

Wufei stood from his seat, lifting the duffel bag he had dropped to the floor earlier and resting it atop the table. He un-zipped it and pulled free a metal stake, the sight of which had Heero's colbat as widening and his muscles tensing to flee. Quatre looked at it curiously, noting that it looked more than just plain metal, and that his own body seemed ready to run at the sight of it.

"If we fail to do that, this here will have to be rammed into your itty bitty heart and make sure you never become a pain in my ass like the rest of the undead population."

"You selfish bastard!", Quatre hissed.

"No, please stop. You're making me blush."

Wufei turned to Heero then, whose eyes couldn't leave the stake, and smiled down at the newborn he had managed to scare stiff.

"Heero, you'll help us out won't you?", the dark-haired man asked, though he knew that the vampire had no other choice, "Besides, you know your way around the Underground by now, right?"

With a slow nod, Heero forced his eyes to look away from the weapon that Wufei was brandishing somewhat carelessly, and yet, dangerously. Earlier, he had been sent out to find out what he could about the young mortal, and now he would be sent out again. Hopefully, he'd find something that would satisfy Wufei.

"Good boy."

He pulled away from the patronizing pat to his head, and stood from the couch to head for the door.

"Don't be too long.", Wufei called after him as he left the apartment.

With Heero gone, and knowing that it would be a while before he returned, Wufei turned back to Quatre. It was obvious that the boy didn't like him very much, but anyone who met him never did, so he didn't really give a fuck. Replacing the stake in his duffel bag, he slung it over his shoulder before nodding his head in the direction of the door.

"While Heero goes snooping, we're going to do a little searching of our own.", he announced, heading for the door, "We'll start from where you were last seen and then try to figure out more after that."

Quatre only snorted, not bothering to stand from his seat. There was no way that he was going to do anything that asshole wanted, even if he did want to stop this transformation from happening. He winced as a sharp pain shot through his head, and soon he was doubled over as his hand clutched at his head in pain. A scream tore from his throat as it intensified and he fell to the carpeted floor, curling up in a ball.

He heard Wufei heading back for him, and his tear-streaked eyes looked up at the impassive faced slayer. Did Wufei know what was going on?

"Feel that?", the slayer questioned, crouching down to tap at Quatre's forehead, "That's what will happen whenever you don't follow my direct order. That piece of paper I slapped on you, it's a spell. Not only does it slow down the change, but it gives a you one hell of a headache if you disobey me. Now, if you want it to stop, you're going to get your scrawny ass up off of the floor and do as I say."

Quatre sighed in relief as the pain subsided, and he watched as Wufei stood again, his hand reaching out to help him up. He only pushed it away, struggling to lift himself up on shaky limbs; he didn't want this asshole's help. Though it took him a few moments, he managed to steady himself, and then he was glaring at Wufei, the sunglasses having fallen off of his face. The light was bothering him, but he would put up with it.

"Let's get going.", Wufei said, turning and leading the way, "Sunrise is only six hours away."

Quatre followed, though his glare rested on Wufei's back the entire time. He was beginning to debate if he even wanted this bastard's help. Then again, he supposed it was better to deal with him now than when he was a vampire. Who knew how much more of a dick he'd be then?

T.B.C.

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I'm going to make the next one the last one. It will probably be longer than the first two, I hope you don't mind. Well, tell me what you thought of this installment. The good, the bad, the ugly, the constructive criticism; all is welcome. Until next time, people.


End file.
